


Sunday Morning

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Original Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Airplanes, F/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Brian enjoy a fine Sunday morning rolling in the grass. All because Brian got scared of the big scary airplane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 15: Airplane

Looking up at the loud sound, Kara laughed when she felt Brian twitch beside her.  
  
“Oh, poor baby. Did the big scary airplane scare you?” she asked, giggling.  
  
Brian turned his head from where it was buried in the book he was reading, to glare at her.  
  
“I get sucked into reading, you know that. So when the ground all but shakes beneath me because some airplane flew over my head, I startle. Alright?” Brian explained, blushing.  
  
“I get it Brian. I just thought it was funny,” Kara said, trying to appease her boyfriend.  
  
Brian, however, closed his book and rolled over, so he was lying on top of Kara.  
  
“I’ll show you funny,” was all he said before tickling her sides.  
  
Rolling in the grass, play-fighting, they enjoyed the beautiful Sunday morning.


End file.
